


the first time tony met steve (and what he liked most about him)

by bellarkeark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, lots of dirty thoughts, stevetony college au, the first time tony meets steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is your typical college kid who spends his free time rebelling against his parents and getting high off of his ass. Steve Rogers is also your typical college kid who, according to Tony, is simply gorgeous. </p><p>(a.k.a. Tony's as gay as they come and Steve's a little shit whose predatory technique is knocking into hot college boys and making them fall on their asses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time tony met steve (and what he liked most about him)

**Author's Note:**

> the coffee shop part where steve explains who's in the photo might be a little confusing, sorry about that, but i don't want to spoil the fun so just go ahead and read and if you have any questions just let me know in the comments. hope you enjoy. x

   Tony hadn't really been paying attention to anything that day. He woke up cranky, hungover, and with no pot left to dull his senses. To add up to that, he was pretty sure he was failing at least one of his classes. Not for lack of brain; simply for lack of effort. His parents called it "rebellion", he called it "fuck you and your expectations". (Same shit, though of course he would never admit that.)

   So, it didn't really come as a surprise to him when, while walking aimlessly and mindlessly around campus, he bumped violently into what felt like an enormous pile of stones.

   "Motherfucker," he muttered, his ass made one with the pavement.

   "Shit. Shit, I'm so sorry," the pile of stones cursed from above him. How the fuck had it managed to not fall down?

   Tony grunted but made no efforts to get up, ignoring the freakishly large hand that was extended to him. He lifted his eyes, squinting against the Sun, and was only able to make out the silhouette of what he now knew to be not a pile of stones, but a human male. (A human male with gorgeously wide shoulders and an admirably _large_ bulk in his jeans and Jesus Christ, Tony stop staring.)

   "Are you okay?" the stranger asked in what seemed to be genuine concern.

   "Peachy," Tony smiled effortlessly up at him, his charm automatically turning on.

   "Uh, heh," the man chuckled, "Aren't you gonna get up?"

   "Nah, I'm fine. Wanna join me?" Tony scooted over, patting the semi-clean piece of pavement beside him.

   "I'll pass, thanks," the stranger laughed, and Tony may or may not have felt something in his belly upon hearing that sound, "I'm Steve, by the way," he - _Steve_ \- said, moving away so that now he didn't block the sun and Tony could clearly see his face.

   Oh, hell, and it was such a lovely face. All angles and sharp edges and blue, blue eyes and Tony couldn't tell whether he was looking at the Sun or at his hair because how could it be so golden?

   "You're gorgeous," Tony said earnestly because he had always liked complimenting people, especially ones who truly deserved it, such as his new friend-hopefully-more-than-friend Steve.

   Steve blushed and scratched the top of his head, looking like a giant goofy toddler, "Thank you."

   "Any time," Tony promised.

   He finally decided the ground was too uncomfortable for his liking and pushed himself up. He was now facing Steve who was, of course, a couple of inches taller than him. Luckily, Tony had a certain thing for taller men, and Steve towering over him only added to his already building desire for the blonde.

   "So, Steve," he said, testing how the word felt on his tongue, "where were you rushing to?"

   "Oh, fuck me," Steve groaned and Tony would've gladly taken him up on that offer if Steve didn't look so honestly distressed, "I was late for my drawing class," he sighed, "but I might as well not go now. Wanna go grab a coffee or something?" 

   Tony would very much like to go grab a coffee with Steve. Tony would also very much like to do other things with, and _to_ Steve, but Tony was an adult and not a hormonal teenager and, anyway, he preferred to wine and dine his potential "partners" before the other stuff came. _Hah. Came. Shut up, Tony._

   So he said "yes" to coffee with Steve, of course. He loved his coffee and he loved his men and if he could have both, one after the other and not necessarily in that particular order, he would.

   They started walking and fell into a comfortable silence, until Tony realized that he had no idea where they were going. The nearest coffee place was a Starbucks, and they were most definitely not going in that direction. Tony knew that. Tony loved his coffee.

   “Uh, Steve?” Steve looked down into his eyes with a questioning smile, and Tony almost tripped over his own feet, the fucking wuss. “Where are we going?”

   “Oh, hah, um,” he chuckled sheepishly, “It’s only two blocks away. I always go there. You’ll like it.”

   That was all it took for Tony to get on board with wherever Steve was taking him; if it was good enough for Steve then it was good enough for him. It took him aback though, this weird instant trust he had in Steve - this beautiful, overgrown man who never seemed to stop smiling. That didn’t mean Tony didn’t like it, though. In fact, he liked it a lot. And, so far, he liked Steve a lot. And, although his confidence in winning the heart of anyone he wanted never faltered, he found himself wondering whether his magic was working on Steve. Hopefully, it was.

   “There it is,” Steve pointed and Tony found himself staring at a small red neon sign that read ‘Aviation’.

   “‘Aviation’?” Tony wondered out loud, and Steve nodded, promising he’d explain it inside.

   The coffee shop was a charming little place, with rough wooden sets of tables and chairs, old wallpaper, and a long wooden bar and stools right opposite the entrance. What really caught Tony’s attention, though, were the numerous pictures of all sorts of old planes with young pilots wearing wide, proud smiles on their faces and stars and stripes on their chests posing next to them, and one particular old photograph of a group of seven men and one woman, - all side by side, arms around each other and smiles on their faces - which was hung behind the bar, right in the middle of the back wall.

   “I like that one,” Tony said, pointing to the photo.

    A proud yet sad look filled Steve’s eyes as he said, “That’s my grandpa and his friends. ‘The Howling Commandos’,” he laughed, “The picture was taken a week before they went off to war.

   That’s old pops,” he said, pointing, “He was a pilot. Captain Steven Rogers. I was named after him,” he smiled, “That’s his best friend, Sergeant James Barnes, and that’s Timothy Dugan, Jim Morita, Montgomery Falsworth, Gabriel Jones, Jacques Dernier,” he recited the names, respectively pointing to each person in the picture, “and that’s my nana, Agent Peggy Carter. She built this place in honor of my grandpa after he died.”

   Steve finished with a smile, and Tony noticed that the sadness in his eyes was completely gone, and all that filled them now was pride and love. Tony’s heart swelled.

   “They seem like a mad bunch,” he joked, earning him a loud laugh from Steve.

    “They were,” he grinned. “C’mon now,” he said, casually putting a hand on Tony’s back to guide him towards their table, his hand just a few inches lower than the norm. Tony _really_ liked it.

    Another thing Tony _really_ liked, was that Steve pulled back his chair for him, and also that Steve ordered for him, and also that Steve kept making hand gestures as he spoke, and also that Steve looked at him right in the eyes and seemed to be genuinely interested in what Tony had to say, which, admittedly, didn’t happen a lot.

   Tony’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Steve flinch away from him. He was upset for a moment, before he realized that he had been edging closer and closer to Steve and had almost kissed him.

   “Sorry,” Steve grinned, biting his lip, “I just don’t really kiss on the first date.”

   It took an embarrassing amount of time for Steve’s words to register.

   “This is a date?” Tony’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

   “Only if you want it to be,” Steve winked.

   Tony laughed, “Damn it, Rogers. _I_ am supposed to be the smooth one.”

   “Knocking into strangers and falling on your ass in front of them doesn’t exactly qualify as ‘smooth’, Tony,” Steve said, cocking an eyebrow.

   “ _You_ were the one who knocked into _me_ ,” Tony insisted, deciding to play along.

   “At least I didn’t fall down in front of you.”

   “I’d like to see you down in front of me,” Tony mumbled.

   “Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” Steve smirked.

   “I didn’t say anything,” Tony said as sweetly and as innocently as he could.

    “You know,” Steve leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “I don’t kiss on the first date, but I didn’t say anything about fucking.”

   “Jesus,” Tony let out a breath.

    He decided that, of all the things he _really_ liked about Steve Rogers, the one thing he liked the most was Steve Rogers himself.


End file.
